Chocolate
by Whirlwinds Meanie
Summary: Ini 14 februari dan Jeon Wonwoo memabawa sekotak coklat kesekolah."Tuhan semoga cokelat itu untukku , amin" -Mingyu-/' Wonwoo cokelat itu untuk siapa ? Apa itu untukku wonwoo-ya' -Lee Seokmin-/Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau cokelat itu untukku tuhan"- Soonyoung- /"Wonwoo bawa kotak ? Apa itu cokelat ya ?" -Jun- . warning! Uke!wonwoo.
CHOCOLATE

CAST

JEON WONWOO

AND MEMBER SEVENTEEN

WARNING

YAOI , UKE!WONWOO , TYPO

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

Keadaan kelas 11-b terlihat ramai seperti biasa. Banyak sekali kotak coklat diatas meja para murid. Mungkin karna ini tanggal 14 februari , jadi kita bisa melihat coklat dimana mana. Seorang namja memasuki kelas dengan senyum manis diwajahnya. Terlihat sebuah kotak berhiaskan pita yang sangat cantik dipegang dengan erat ditangannya. Jeon Wonwoo -nama namja itu- berjalan kearah tempat duduknya dideretan belakang dan mendudukan dirinya dibangkunya.

Junhui dan Soonyoung yang tadinya sedang mengobrol menghentikan obrolannya. Mereka berdua beralih memperhatikan Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum manis sambil melihat kotak yang ada dimejanya.

"Wonwoo bawa kotak ? Apa itu cokelat ya ?" Tanya Jun dalam hati.

"Itu pasti cokelat. Dan pastinya cokelat itu untukku" dengan percaya dirinya Kwon Soonyoung berpikir seperti itu.

Kegiatan Wonwoo yang sedang tersenyum manis pada kotak didepannyapun tak luput dari pandangan Mingyu yang duduk dibangku dekat jendela. Mingyu terus saja memandangi Wonwoo.

"Yatuhan kenapa senyummu selalu manis Wonwoo? Kenapa senyum manismu kau berikan pada kotak itu?Harusnya kau berikan saja padaku senyum manismu itu" harap Mingyu dalam hati.

Merasa diperhatikan , Wonwoo mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. Mingyu yang tahu ditatap balik oleh Wonwoo hanya bisa tersenyum canggung kearah Wonwoo. Dan Mingyu bisa merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat saat Wonwoo membalasnya dengan senyum yang teramat sangat manis. "Yatuhan jantungku sepertinya akan meledak. Senyumnya terlalu manis. Terimakasih sudah mengabulkan doaku" gumam Mingyu sambil tersenyum bodoh.

Seokmin yang sedang berdiri dimeja guru , berjalan menghampiri tempat duduk Wonwoo. Didudukinya bangku yang ada didepan Wonwoo dan meghadapkan dirinya pada Wonwoo.

" Wahhh pagi ini senyummu manis sekali wonwoo-ya~ apa kau sedang senang?" puji dan tanya Seokmin.

"Eoh " Wonwoo yang mendengar suara didepannya segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari kotak dimejanya.

"Ne , kau benar Seokmin-ah . aku memang sedang bahagia hari ini. Sebenarnya gugup juga sih , kkkk~ ." jawab Wonwoo dengan tambahan senyum manisnya. Melihat Seokmin yang menghampiri Wonwoo , Mingyu pun ikut menghapiri meja wonwoo dan berdiri disamping Wonwoo.

"Pagi Wonwoo " sapa Mingyu seadanya.

"Pagi juga Mingyu " sapa balik Wonwoo.

"Oh ya apa kotak yang kau bawa itu Wonwoo? Dari tadi kau memperhatikan kotak itu sambil senyum senyum" Tanya Soonyoung yang ada disebelah kanannya.

"Eummm ini cokelat Soonyoung-ah" jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum malu malu.

"Benarkah ini cokelat?" tanya Mingyu. Mingyu yang iseng mengambil kotak cokelat diatas meja Wonwoo dan mengocok kotak itu.

"Yakkk Kim Mingyu jangan dikocok begitu" Wonwoo pun merebut kotak coklat dari tangan Mingyu dan memasukannya kedalam tasnya.

"Kau bisa merusaknya kalau mengocoknya seperti itu Mingyu-ah " ujar Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Mianhae Wonwoo , aku hanya penasaran itu cokelat sungguhan atau bukan" ujar Mingyu

" Sebenarnya cokelat itu untuk – "

Belum selesai Jun bertanya , guru biologi mereka sudah memasuki kelasnya . Anak anak yang melihat guru mereka sudah masuk segera kembali ke bangkunya masing masing . Mingyu kembali kemeja nya dipojok dekat jendela dan Seokmin membalikan badannya kedepan .

Pelajaran dimulai dengan sangat tenang . sang guru sedang menuliskan soal dipapan tulis. Saat sedang mencatat soal yang ada dipapan tulis , ponsel dikolong mejanya bergetar . Wonwoo menyalakan ponselnya dan terlihat pesan dari Mingyu.

From: Mingyu Kim

'Jadi itu cokelat sungguhan? Kau akan berikan pada siapa'

Wonwoo yang membaca pesan Mingyu melihat sekilas kearah mingyu yang sedang sibuk mencatat. Lalu membalas pesan dari mingyu. Ponsel mingyu pun bergetar menandakan pesannya yang sepertinya dibalas Wonwoo. Dan memamng benar , pesan masuk itu dari Wonwoo.

From : My Love Wonwoo

'Itu memang cokelat sungguhan Mingyu pabbo. Dan untuk masalah kepada siapa akan kuberikan, itu rahasia . kau tak boleh tahu kkk '

Membaca pesan balasan Wonwoo membuat Mingyu sedikit frustasi.

"Tuhan semoga cokelat itu untukku , amin" doa Mingyu dengan penuh harap.

Setelah membalas pesan itu , Wonwoo kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk menulis soalnya. Saat sedang asik menulis , Jun menepuk punggungnya dari belakang. Wonwoo menolehkan dirinya kebelakang namun yang dia lihat Jun sedang menulis soal. Wonwoo tak ambil pusing dan memilih melanjutkan menulisnya. Tak berapa lama Wonwoo merasakan lagi tepukan dibahunya. Dengan kesal Wonwoo membalikkan badannya lagi dan bertambah kesal saat dilihatnya Jun kembali sibuk menulis.

"Jangan mengerjaiku Wen Junhui" gumam Wonwoo kesal lalu mencubit tangan Jun dengan gemas.

"Ahhhh sakit Wonwoo" ringis Jun pelan.

"Rasakan itu , makanya jangan berbuat iseng kepadaku ''

"Ckkk kau kejam sekali Wonwoo " ujar Jun sambil mengelus tangannya yang memerah.

"Memang aku kejam" ujar Wonwoo dan diakhiri dengan juluran lidah darinya.

Wonwoo pun kembali mengadapkan diri nya kedepan, dan sebuah kertas kuning yang dilipat diatas mejanya membuat Wonwoo penasaran. Diambilnya kertas itu lalu dibukanya. Dan dibacanya tulisan yang ada dikertas itu

' Wonwoo cokelat itu untuk siapa ? Apa itu untukku wonwoo-ya'

-Lee Seokmin-

Wonwoo pun menuliskan balasannya dibawah pertanyaan seokmin. Dilipatnya kertas itu seperti semula , dan diberikannya kembali pada Seokmin.

Seokmin yang mendapat balasan surat dari Wonwoo segera membukanya dan membacanya.

'Ck , percaya diri sekali kau Seokmin- ah. Kau tidak boleh tahu untuk siapa cokelat itu.

Itu masih rahasia'

Dan balasan surat dari Wonwoo sukses membuatnya penasaran.

Soonyoung pun tak kalah penasaran kepasa siapa cokelat itu akan diberikan. Sedari tadi Soonyoung terus memperhatikan kotak cokelat yang mengintip dari balik tas Wonwoo.

"Uhhhh kenapa aku juga jadi penasaran siapa yang akan mendapatkan cokelatnya ." gumam Soonyoung .

"Akan sangat menyenangkan kalau cokelat itu untukku tuhan " harap Soonyoung

Wonwoo mendengar sebuah gumaman yang berasal dari sebelahnya , lalu menengok kearah Soonyoung.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Soonyoung-ah?" tanya Wonwoo

"Ahhh a-anioo aku tak bicara apa apa Wonwoo-ya" gugup Soonyoung.

"jinjayo?" Wonwo menatap Soonyoung curiga.

"Ne Wonwoo ya , mungkin hanya perasaanmu " jawab Soonyoung lagi dengan senyum canggungnya.

" Emmm mungkin memang hanya perasanku " ujar Wonwoo dan kembali melanjutkan menulisnya.

"hufttt" Soonyoung menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan menulisnya juga.

"Untung Wonwoo percaya". ujar Soonyoung dalam hati

Bel istirahat berbunyi . para murid menghentikan acara belajar meraka dan satu persatu meninggalkan kelas menuju kantin. Begitu pun Wonwoo dan keempat namja pengharap hati Wonwoo. Mereka berempat – Seokmin , Mingyu , Jun , Soonyoung- duduk dibangku kantin dengan makanan didepan mereka. Mereka memakan makanan mereka sambil menatap kearah interaksi Wonwoo dan Jihoon – sahabat baik Wonwoo- yang sedang mengobrol sambil makan.

"Aigooo lihatlah betapa manisnya senyum Wonwoo hari ini " ujar Soonyoung.

" Ne senyum Wonwoo manis sekali , setiap hari mendapat senyum seperti itu hidupku terasa sangat bahagia" lanjut Seokmin.

"Beruntung menjadi Jihoon yang bisa dapat senyum seperti itu setiap hari , apalagi bisa berdekatan seperti itu dengan Wonwoo" kali ini Jun yang bicara.

"Andai aku sudah mengenal Wonwoo dari dulu , mungkin sekarang Wonwoo akan menjadi kekasih si tampan Mingyu ini." Dan ucapan penuh unsur narsis Mingyu mengundang tatapan meremehkan dari ketiga namja disekelilingnya.

"Ckkk si Mingyu mulai berhalusinasi" ledek Seokmin.

"Bahkan aku lebih tampan darimu Mingyu" ujar Jun yang sama narsisnya dengan Mingyu.

" Mungkin Wonwoo sudah tak waras kalau menganggapmu tampan Mingyu" dan Soonyoung tak mau kalah mengejek Mingyu.

" Hehh , bilang saja kalau kalian iri dengan ketampananku" bangga Mingyu ditambah dengan memasang senyum tampan ala Kim Mingyu.

Mereka bertiga hanya memutar bola matanya dan bersikap acuh dengan penyakit narsis Mingyu yang sepertinya bertambah parah.

"Hei apa kalian tahu untuk siapa Wonwoo akan memberikan coklatnya?" Tanya Jun kepada ketiga temannya.

"Aku sudah bertanya pada Wonwoo untuk siapa cokelat itu , tapi dia hanya membalasnya rahasia" jawab Seokmin.

" Aku juga sudah bertanya dan jawaban yang kudapat sama dengan Seokmin , dia juga bilang rahasia" adu Mingyu.

" Kapan kau menanyakannya Mingyu?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Tadi saat pelajaran guru Nam aku mengiriminya pesan" jawab Mingyu .

"Ahhh pantas aku melihatnya membuka ponselnya tadi " ujar Soonyoung.

"Andai cokelat itu untukku " batin mereka berempat mulai membayangkan kalau Wonwoo memberikan cokelat untuk mereka.

-Bayangan Seokmin-

Seokmin sedang terduduk dibangku taman sekolah. Wonwoo pun menghampiri Seokmin dan berdiri didepannya. Melihat seseorang berdiri didepannya membuat Seokmin mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat wajah Wonwoo.

"eoh Wonwoo –ya" " Seokminieeee~ " panggil Wonwoo dengan manja.

"Ne , Wonwoo ya. Apa ada yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" "Emmmm ige ~ untukmu Seokmin" Wonwoo menyodorkan kotak cokelat yang dibawanya kepada Seokmin.

"Ehhhh ini untukku" Seokmin mengambil kotak dari tangan Wonwoo " Apa isinya?" Tanya Seokmin.

"Itu cokelat valentine untukmu , emmm saranghae Seokminniee " ungkap Wonwoo dengan wajah malu malu.

" Eohh nado saranghae Wonwoo" balas Seokmin sambil tersenyum lebar dan memeluk Wonwoo erat.

-Bayangan Jun –

Jun dan Wonwoo sedang duduk bersama dibawah pohon dihalaman belakang sekolah mereka. Terlihat Wonwoo yang memeluk lengan Jun dan menyenderkan kepalanya dibahu Jun , sedangkan Jun mengelus perlahan rambut lembut wonwoo .

" Ahhhhh aku baru ingat " ujar Wonwoo. Wonwoo pun mengangkat kepalanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.

" Ingat apa Wonniee ?"Tanya Jun

Bukannya menjawab Wonwoo justru sibuk membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

" Aku baru ingat kalau aku ingin memberikan ini untukmu" Wonwoo menyodorkan sebuah kotak " Happy valentine Jun ~ Aku mencintaimu" ujar Wonwoo tak lupa dengan senyumnya.

" Aigooo manisnya kekasihku ini " dan Jun pun mengambil kotak yang disodorkan Wonwoo. "Aku juga mencintamu " lanjut Jun dengan bonus ciuman yang diberikannya kepipi Wonwoo.

\- Bayangan Soonyoung -

Soonyoung baru saja selesai latihan dance. Dia berjalan kearah lokernya sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu. Dari kejauhan Soonyoung bisa melihat seseorang berdiri didepan lokernya.

" bukankah itu Wonwoo " gumam Soonyoung lalu melanjutkan langakahnya.

Saat Wonwoo akan membuka pintu lokernya , Soonyoung menarik bahu Wonwoo dan mendorong Wonwoo menabrak lokernya pelan. Kedua tangan Soonyoung memenjarakan Wonwoo. Wonwoo yang melihat soonyoung dihadapannya hanya bisa terdiam kaget.

"Apa yang kau lakukan didepan lokerku Jeon Wonwoo ?" Tanya Soonyoung sambil menatap wonwoo intens.

"A-a-aku hanya unghhh " Wonwoo yang gugup tak mampu menjawab.

"Hanya ingin apa hemmm ?" Tanya Soonyoung sekali lagi sambil mengelus pipi Wonwoo.

" Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini Soonyoung , ini cokelat untukmu . Saranghae Soonyoungiee " jawab Wonwoo dan menyodorkan kotak cokelat lalu menundukkan kepalanya malu.

" Kau hanya ingin memberikanku cokelat" ujar Soonyoung dan Wonwoo pun menganggukan kepalanya.

" Lalu kenapa kau berdiri didepan lokerku?" Tanya Soonyoung.

"Aku hanya tak berani memberikannya langsung padamu . Aku takut kau menolaknya Soonyoungiee. Makanya aku berniat menaruhnya dilokermu" jawab Wonwoo masih menunduk malu.

Soonyoung yang mendengar jawaban Wonwoo tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Wonwoo.

"Kau tak perlu takut Wonwoo, karna aku tak mungkin menolaknya." ujar Soonyoung " nado saranghae Jeon Wonwoo " bisik Soonyoung.

\- Bayangan Mingyu -

Lapangan basket pledis mulai beranjak sepi. Latihan basket baru saja selesai. Terlihat Mingyu sedang berbicara dengan teman teman satu teamnya. Saat sedang asik berbicara seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang. Mingyu yang merasa ditepuk memutar badannya dan menghadap keseseorang yang menepuknya.

" Eoh Wonwoo " ujar Mingyu .

" Emmm mingyu-ya ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu" ujar Wonwoo.

"Oh apa itu?Katakan saja Wonwoo-ya" suruh Mingyu sambil memberikan senyum tampannya.

" Emmm Kim Mingyu ini untukmu. Aku membuatkannya spesial untukmu" ujar Wonwoo sambil menyerahkan kotak cokelatnya.

" Ehh ini untukku ?" Tanya Mingyu memastikan.

" Ne itu untukmu , sebenarnya aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama. Aku jatuh cinta saat melihatmu bermain basket. Kau terlihat tampan dan keren. Jadi apa kau mau menjadi kekasih ku Kim Mingyu?" jelas Wonwoo lalu bertanya pada Mingyu. Mingyu yang mendengarnya cukup kaget. Tak menyangka kalau namja yang disukainya juga menyukai dirinya.

"Aku juga Mencintaimu Jeon Wonwoo dan aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Mingyu. Wonwoo yang mendengar jawaban Mingyu tersenyum senang. Ditariknya leher Mingyu untuk sedikit menunduk lalu memcium bibir Mingyu.

Mereka berempat sibuk membayangkan kalau Wonwoo memberikan mereka cokelat juga menyatakan perasaaanya pada mereka. Bahkan Jun sudah membayangkan kalau Wonwoo menjadi kekasihnya. Wonwoo dan Jihoon berjalan keluar kantin dan melewati meja yang dihuni oleh keempat makhluk tuhan yang tengah senyum senyum sendiri.

"Wonwoo apa teman temanmu sudah gila? Kenapa mereka senyum senyum sendiri seperti itu ?" Tanya Jihoon.

" Mereka memang aneh dan sekarang malah tambah aneh. Sudahlah biarkan saja mereka, nanti juga sadar sendiri " jawab Wonwoo santai.

" Mmm yasudah kajja kekelas "

Jihoon dan Wonwoo pun pergi keluar kantin dan berjalan bersama kekelas. Sedangkan keempat namja tadi masih saja melamun sambil tersenyum sendiri. Membuat murid murid yang melihat mereka bergidik takut dan aneh .

" Ganteng ganteng sih tapi sepertinya mereka sudah tak waras" ujar seorang murid yeoja kepada teman di sebelahnya sambil berlalu pergi.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi 20 menit yang lalu. Sekolah sudah mulai terlihat sepi karna para murid sudah beranjak pulang. Terlihat keempat namja -Mingyu, Soonyoung , Jun , Seokmin- keluar dari perpustakaan. Mereka berempat baru saja selesai melaksanakan hukuman dari guru song. Mereka telat masuk saat jam pelajaran guru Song karna sibuk melamun dikantin. Mungkin kalau bukan ibu kantin yang menyadarkan mereka, mereka akan tetap melamun sampai sekolah ditutup.

" Haishhhhh dari sekian banyak hukuman kenapa harus perpustakaan yang jadi tempatnya" gerutu Soonyoung.

"Kau ini sudah untung kita tidak disuruh membersihkan toilet" ujar Jun .

" Ne, benar kata Jun. Lebih baik disuruh membereskan buku diperpustakaan dari pada harus membersihkan toilet sekolah. Apalgi toilet dilantai tiga disamping lab bahasa. Toilet itu benar benar buruk" membayangkannya membuat Mingyu merinding.

"Intinya semua hukuman itu tak ada yang enak kawan " ujar Seokimin sambil memijat bahunya yang terasa pegal.

Mereka berempat terus berjalan dikoridor sambil mengobrol tentang hukuman mereka tadi . Seokmin yang tak sengaja melihat Wonwoo berdiri dekat ruang osis menghentikan langkahnya.

" Hei ,, bukankah itu Wonwoo?" tanya Seokmin pada teman temannya. Mendengar nama Wonwoo mereka bertiga juga menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah yang Seokmin tunjuk.

" Kau benar itu Wonwoo, tapi kenapa dia belum pulang?" Tanya Jun.

" Mana ku tahu , " jawab Mingyu asal ." Hei lihat bukankah itu kotak cokelatnya" lanjut Mingyu saat melihat kotak coklat yang dibawa Wonwoo.

" Iya itu kotak cokelatnya. Kajja kita hampiri Wonwoo." ajak Soonyoung.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan menghampiri Wonwoo. Sedikit lagi mereka akan sampai ketempat Wonwoo. Namun mereka terpaksa menghentikan kembali langkah kaki mereka saat melihat seseorang keluar dari ruang osis.

" Maaf sudah membuatmu menunggu" ujar namja itu pada Wonwoo.

" Emmm tak apa hyung , aku juga baru sampai " ujar Wonwoo dengan memasang senyum malu malu.

" Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Wonnie ~ ?" Tanya Jisoo.

" Emmmm ige ~ " Wonwoo memberikan kotak cokelatnya pada Jisoo. " Aku sudah belajar membuat cokelat dari Junghan hyung , dan aku ingin memberikan cokelat ini untukmu hyung. Kuharap kau mau menerimanya" ujar Wonwoo tak lupa memasang senyum manisnya.

"Wahhh kau memberiku cokelat eoh " Jisoo mengambil coklat yang diberikan Wonwoo.

" Aku akan memakannya nant. Sepertinya aku sudah tahu rasanya tanpa memakannya. Pasti rasanya manis , semanis orang yang membuatnya" ujar Jisoo ditambah senyum lembut yang diberikannya pada Wonwoo."

" A-ahhh Jisoo hyung bisa saja" mendengar ucapan Jisoo membuat pipinya memerah dan tersenyum malu. " Kkkkk ~ kau lucu kalau sedang malu malu seperti itu " ujar Jisoo dan mengacak sayang rambut Wonwoo.

" Kajja kuantar kau pulang , kebetulan aku membawa motorku hari ini" ajak Jisoo.

" Emmm apa tak merepotkanmu hyung ?" Tanya Wonwoo.

" Tentu saja tidak wonnie. Justru aku senang bisa mengantar namja semanismu" jawab Jisoo.

" Uhhh Jisooo hyung sudah jangan menggombal terus" gerutu Wonwoo sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jisoo dan Wonwoo pun berjalan kearah parkiran sekolah sambil bergandengan tangan. Tanpa tahu ada empat pasang yang menyaksikan adegan itu dengan hati yang remuk.

" Jadi cokelat itu untuk Jisoo sunbae" ujar Soonyoung pelan.

" Jadi bukan untuk salah satu dari kita berempat" lanjut Seokmin.

" Jadi doaku tak dikabulkan oleh tuhan" ujar Mingyu.

" Jadi apa yang ku bayangkan tak bisa terwujud" ujar Jun mengakhiri.

Mereka berempat terdiam sejenak mencerna kejadian yang mereka lihat didepan mata mereka. Kejadian yang membuat hati mereka hancur berkeping – keping menjadi tak terbentuk. Dan lima menit kemudian mereka tersadar dan bersamaaan berteriak.

"AHHHH JEON WONWOO KAU MEMBUATKU PATAH HATI"

Untung saja sekolah sudah sepi , dan tak ada yang mendengar teriakkan mereka. Kalau tidak mungkin seluruh warga sekolah sudah menggap mereka benar benar gila dan memasukkannya kerumah sakit jiwa. Ckk Jeon Wonwoo tak tahukah kau , kalau kau sudah membuat keempat namja tampan disekolah ini mengalami pahitnya cinta. Pesona Jeon Wonwoo memang tak bisa mereka abaikan begitu saja.

***END***

Annyeong ,, aku bawa ff baru lagi. tadinya mau lanjutin ff Our Story. Tapi entah kenapa saat mendengar lagu seventeen vocal unit – chocolate dan buka laptop malah kepikiran pengen buat cerita ini. Jadi dari pada idenya kebuang , aku bikin aja ff nya.

Oh ya buat Lillyan yang udah kasih saran di ff Hallucinations makasih ya. Sekarang aku udah coba saran kamu ^^ . Review lagi ya di ff ini terus kasih saran lagi apa yang kurang.

Don't forget to review

-Thanks to review for hallucinations-

Firdha858,Nam627,Lee Donghyuk,Lillyan,Hisni,Karina.


End file.
